


Midoriya Izuku and the Scythe of Kronos

by bernard_greybridge



Series: Boku No Heroes Of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Midoriya Izuku lives in a world with gods and monsters roaming the streets.But why is he the only one that can see them?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, David Shield/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Boku No Heroes Of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue/The Tree On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH THOUGHT WAS PUT INTO THIS AU?
> 
> As of now, I have the outline of:  
> 3 multichap fics, including this  
> A total of 24 chapters, all of which have titles  
> 30+ character backstories, all of which have at least one personalised weapon and yes I already know the magic metal each weapon is made of  
> 2 oneshot fics that will be prequels interluding between the multichap fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 675545688 years and a virgin sacrifice but I finally wrote this crap.

Izuku could not stop staring at the island. Even on his tippy-toes, his eyes only barely made it past the guarded fence. His lanky arms were shaking in their struggle to hold himself up so he could get a better look. In the four years he'd been alive, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. The island was several kilometres away, but even from his precarious view, he noticed how the city was moulded with elegant buildings and the lush forrest that surrounded it. The fence was the only thing keeping the child from falling into the unforgiving sea beneath, and yet all he could do was keep peering through it.

"Deku!" An all too familiar voice startled him from his trance. The freckled boy swivelled to see Katsuki, his default glare marring his face. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you damn nerd! You know we're not allowed to go too far away from the extras."

"Sorry, Kacchan!" The green haired boy trailed after his best and oldest friend. A glint of mischief appeared in the blond's red eyes as he neared. "Come on, let's head back to Sensei and the others."

With no further warning, he turned around and started sprinting towards the rest of the group, who all happened to be on the other side of a hill. Katsuki was mean like that sometimes.

Izuku whined as he followed him, but he never asked him to stop or slow down. He always wanted to catch up to him on his own. And occasionally, Katsuki would look back, most likely to poke fun at the growing gap between them, successfully spurring Izuku into running faster.

The two had grown up together in Musutafu Orphanage. Izuku only had vague memories of his mother before her death, and he couldn't remember his father at all. So, Katsuki was the closest thing he had to family.

That didn't mean he wasn't a little mean to him sometimes, though.

Still, as the green haired boy practically collapsed at the top of the hill where Katsuki—in an uncharacteristic portrayal of mercy—had paused to take a break, he couldn't help but preen under the approving gaze of his rival.

"We should do it here," the blond announced, causing the freckled boy to blink up at him in confusion. Katsuki merely snorted, "Plant our tree? You know, the thing we came all the way out here to do?"

Right. Izuku had forgotten that the orphanage had brought them to the outskirts of the district to plant trees. Something about giving back to the planet. Katsuki asked Sensei if they were doing it to get a tax deduction, to which he got sent to the time-out corner.

He slowly rose from his starfish position on the grass, surveying the surroundings. He could see why Katsuki liked it. They were at the highest peak of the hill, and therefore their tree would tower over all the others. It was a good view, though. Izuku could see Sensei and the other kids at the foot of the hill, planting their trees much too close together. They were so high up, Izuku couldn't hear a word being said among them. When he turned around, however, he gasped.

From that height, he had a perfect view of the nearby island he had been admiring. He could see the vibrant plant life circling the well-sculpted city at the centre. He blindly reached for the arm of his friend, unwilling to tear his gaze from the sight. When his hand met fabric, he tugged weakly at his shirt, earning an annoyed huff from the blond.

"What is it, Deku?" Katsuki groaned from where he was crouched, digging a hole with his trowel.

"Kacchan, look!" Izuku yanked his friend up, eliciting a sharp jab to his ribs. Still, the blond complied and his gaze landed on the island.

"Yes, Deku, that's the ocean," the other boy deadpanned. The freckled boy furrowed his eyebrows, baffled.

"No, not that, the island!" He corrected, unsure whether or not the taller boy was making fun of him again.

"What island?" Katsuki frowned, perplexed.

Before Izuku could internally debate whether or not this was a weird joke, his friend was suddenly shoving the shorter boy behind him. Izuku blinked up to see a tall, large, muscular man looming over them. However, as big green eyes slowly flicked upwards, he yelped at what he saw.

The man had the head and horns of a bull.

"Monster!" The green haired boy cried, scrambling backwards and dragging Katsuki with him, "Kacchan, that's a monster!"

"Well that's pretty rude, even by my standards," the blond raised an eyebrow, before throwing another suspicious look at the monster. The bull-man scowled at him, almost flabbergasted, nostrils flaring.

"I am not a monster, child," the bull-man stated evenly, "I am a man, just like any other."

Izuku's eyes darted to his friend—who he was pretty sure was born slouching—as the blond suddenly stood stiffly straight.

"Yeah, Deku, he's just a normal man," Katsuki nodded slowly, eyes glazed over and dull, "He's just big and gross-looking."

The bull-man narrowed his beady eyes at him.

"Now, your Sensei wants you to come with me for a special project," the monster spoke almost soothingly. At this Katsuki scrunched up his face.

"But Sensei said to never go with strangers, even if they say Sensei asked us to," Katsuki argued meekly, before snapping out of his daze. He glowered at the bull-man.

"Kacchan, let's go back to the others, we still need to get a tree sapling from Sensei," Izuku pleaded. The blond eyed the monster, as if contemplating whether or not he should stand his ground out of the pure instinct of disagreeing with his rival.

"Whatever, let's go back to the extras," Katsuki turned on his heel and stormed off, nabbing his rival's hand to pull him along.

Izuku faced back warily, just in time to see the bull-man charging at them. It was only due to Katsuki's insane reaction time that they managed to move out of the way. The blond's eyes sharpened, as if seeing the bull-man for the first time, and he recoiled.

"What the hell? You're even grosser than before!" He yelled as he ducked under a hairy arm being swung at him. Katsuki was able to dodge and roll out of the way from the monster's attacks. While the bull-man was bigger and stronger, Katsuki was faster and nimbler. He was doing pretty well avoiding any hits, but he was still a child.

Izuku was torn between jumping into the fray and bolting downhill to get their Sensei. He knew he'd only get in the way if he tried to help, but he didn't think Sensei would be able to help much, either.

However, his decision was made for him when he saw one of the bull-man's horns slash his best and oldest friend's face. The blond had sprang up after the monster's fist smashed against the ground he had been standing on a moment ago. However, as the bull-man's head rose to track his opponent's whereabouts, one of his horns grazed an arc along Katsuki's face.

As the blond fell back down to earth, red eyes met green. And suddenly there was no choice for Izuku to dwell on, because his feet were already moving for him. He tackled the monster's legs, throwing off his balance. Katsuki, face bloody, picked up his discarded gardening trowel and plunged it into the bull-man's chest.

Just as quickly, Katsuki reared back, looking down at his scarred hands like he couldn't believe the events that had swiftly transpired, before his eyes flitted back to the trowel still imbedded halfway through the monster's ribs.

But then those beady eyes snapped open once more. The bull-man rose, looking frustrated, irritated, and pissed off. He let out a wild, primal, animalistic noise as he grabbed Izuku wrist. He held his prize in the air like a war flag. Izuku was crying, for a multitude of reasons. Katsuki had always called him a crybaby, after all.

And then Katsuki was bellowing as he leapt up, a tiny fist punched the hand curled around Izuku's arm, but the grip only tightened. In his efforts to release his friend, the blond was unable to move out of the way as a much larger fist slammed him into the grass below. His red eyes were shut tight, and his entire body went limp.

The green haired boy cried even harder at that. He squirmed in the hand holding him, but his grip held firm. Suddenly, through his tear-filled eyes, he saw that he was being lowered. Into the bull-man's mouth.

As he neared the monster's chapped lips, he sent a sharp kick to his jaw. The shock was enough for him to finally break free from his grasp. He bellyflopped into the dirt. Wiggling his toes, he realised that he lost one of his bright red shoes—the ones Katsuki had always said he hated—and looked up to see the bull-man choking, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

Katsuki would be proud.

The monster stomped towards him. On the ground, he noticed that he had hooves for feet, too. When the bull-man towered over his slack body, his nostrils flared, taking in deep and heavy breaths.

But then the huffing and puffing stopped, as if he smelled something off. Beady eyes narrowed at him as he took another tentative sniff. And just as suddenly, he swivelled around and stomped off again.

The freckled boy's relief was short lived as he witnessed the bull-man approaching his unconscious friend. He picked him up in his arms, before those beady eyes flickered to the island. The monster glanced at Izuku, and then peered towards the other side of the hill, towards Sensei and the other kids.

The bull-man spoke something under his breath that Izuku couldn't catch, and then—after throwing one more glance at the island—he started speeding off to the opposite direction.

The little boy struggled to follow him, crawling through the grass, his hands hopelessly outstretched towards his only family. Before he passed out, he could've sworn he saw a horse with wings flying overhead.

When he awoke, he started crying again before Sensei and the others even got to him. He was back in the orphanage. He asked a million questions towards his Sensei, but she only gave him a bemused look.

According to her, there had never been a Kacchan in the orphanage. She said he just got a concussion from falling down the hill and his memory would right itself soon. The other kids—kids who had played with him and Katsuki for years—just thought he was talking about an imaginary friend.

The only one who believed him was Fuyumi, a twelve year old girl that lived nearby who had recently started volunteering at the orphanage. She had bought him a new pair of bright red shoes. And she had tagged along with him back to the outskirts of the district, where she helped him plant a pine tree sapling at the highest peak of the hill, overlooking the mysterious island. Fuyumi called it Kacchan’s Memorial Tree.

Fuyumi's mother was also the one to provide the orphanage with it's first computer. The kids fought over who got to watch videos or play games. During Izuku's first turn using the computer, he typed in the search bar.

"Bull Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading something so self indulgent and predictable.


	2. The Weirdest Dream/Their Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mess to be honest. You would think that after over a month of planning and almost a week of writing, it wouldn’t look so disorganized.
> 
> Get ready for some EXPOSITION~

It had been over a decade since Izuku last saw Katsuki. Ever since that day, he had devoted his life to finding any clues on how to find him. He started with the strange creature who took him. A large man with the head of a bull. Or, as the internet informed him, a Minotaur. A beast from Greek Mythology.

After that, Izuku started seeing strange things all around him. It was as if a thousand bells suddenly stopped ringing. He saw weird beings walking along the streets of Musutafu, out in the open. And nobody else seemed to bat an eye about it. He read an article once about how astronauts in outer space breathe purified air, so when they get back home, they often get sick since the air on earth is so polluted. But everyone else doesn’t notice since that’s the only air they ever breathe.

That was how Izuku felt upon his discovery. Monsters were real, but he seemed to be the only one who saw them. Growing up, whenever he pointed at them to the other kids or the supervisors, they either called him a liar or praised his vivid imagination. It came to the point wherein the other orphans started making fun of him for it. Eventually, he just learned to keep his mouth shut.

His only friend was Fuyumi, who continued to volunteer at the orphanage. But he felt like she was hiding something from him. She never commented whenever he would ramble about the monsters he saw, but she’d always get this nervous look on her face. He felt like she believed him, but he eventually stopped talking to her about it, too, because she would always look so scared. Still, she was his friend, in spite of the age gap. In fact, she kept sharing her plans on what she’d want to do with the orphanage after she took over, hence why she was getting her Master’s Degree in Child Development.

She was the only person Izuku could talk to about Katsuki. She never questioned the Minotaur or the mysterious island. She never judged him when he broke down crying about the loss of his friend. And only once did she breach the topic of his grief.

“Do you think Kacchan is still alive?” Fuyumi bit her lip in contemplation, “Based on the scene you described, it’d be hard to imagine a child escaping something like that. I saw how much blood was on you that day.”

“I don’t think Kacchan escaped,” Izuku pinned her with an unwavering gaze, “I think he won.”

She dropped the subject soon after.

There actually was a real reason he believed Katsuki was alive. But he didn’t want to risk scaring off his only friend, because actually saying it out loud might make even him admit that he was crazy.

He dreamt about him.

The night he was taken away, he had a vivid dream of an injured Katsuki in the arms of an older boy around the same age as Fuyumi. The older boy took him into a campsite in a clearing in a forest, where he was nursed back to health by a tall man with one eye and long dark hair.

After that, the dreams came in infrequently. Sometimes he’d only get them once in a month. Other times he could get them multiple times in one week. He dreamt of Katsuki growing up, just like he was. He saw him befriend other kids their age, tufts of colorful hair and pairs of bright eyes. He saw him explore Japan and fight monsters. He saw him mourn for Izuku. Unfortunately, every time he woke up, he could only recall vague moments from the dreams. He could remember some details like the notion of what Katsuki had been doing and some of the insults he had hurled to faceless people, but not much more than that.

But it was from those dreams that he came to the conclusion that, along with monsters, gods were real, too. And, from his theories, they were still having children. Katsuki, Fuyumi, and himself were the only people Izuku knew who had either interacted with or believed in monsters. Katsuki and Izuku were both orphans. Before he was taken, Katsuki only had blurry memories of his father before he was given up for adoption. Meanwhile, Izuku, in a similar light, could only ever recall his mother before she died. Fuyumi had a single mother and never mentioned her father. So, Izuku’s educated guess was that they were all the children of gods. Demigods. Which meant that the kids Katsuki interacted with in his dreams were probably demigods, too.

Unfortunately, all of this information was rather useless. He had no means to fight the monsters he saw, and the monsters didn’t seem keen on attacking random people, either, including Izuku. He couldn’t talk about any of this, other than to Fuyumi, else he would wind up in an insane asylum. He didn’t know what to do.

Up until the night he had the weirdest dream yet.

Instead of Katsuki, Izuku dreamt of a man in his twenties with pale hair wearing all black. He was accompanied by a blonde girl that looked a little older than Izuku and a somewhat familiar looking man with burn scars. The three seemed to be located in a run down bar.

“Absolutely not,” the man with burn scars snarled, rising from his seat on a bar stool, “I refuse to join you, Tomura.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission,” the man in black, Tomura, seethed from where he was lounging on one of the dining chairs, “I was giving you an order.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem for you, Dabi,” the blonde girl piped up from where she was sitting crosslegged on the bar counter, “What, are you scared?”

“No, I’m pissed,” Dabi spat, “I didn’t sign up for this!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Tomura started viciously scratching his neck, picking at scabs. “And Himiko, stop aggravating him!”

“I don’t care what you do, you can even take my army with you if you want to.” Dabi easily met his fierce gaze. “Just leave me out of it. I’m never going back there.”

“Are you questioning my authority?” Tomura stood up so that they were eye to eye.

There was movement within the shadow of the man clad in black. Something flickered and suddenly a hound the size of a horse appeared, baring its teeth. A hellhound, Izuku remembered from his research on Greek Mythological monsters. Dabi didn’t even spare it a single glance.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Himiko cheered, throwing her hands to the ceiling. She was still perched on the countertop, but she was now swinging her dangling feet off the edge like a child on a highchair. “It’ll be like a family reunion!”

Something in Tomura’s face shifted at her words. He let out a sigh and dropped back on his chair.

“Kurogiri, heel,” he ordered, causing the hellhound to sit obediently, before looking up at Dabi, “If you really feel this strongly about it, I won’t force you to go. But we’ll need your help navigating through it when we get there.”

Dabi eyed him suspiciously for a moment before deflating, collapsing back to the bar stool.

“Alright. I’ll show you how to get to the Underworld.”

As Izuku started to drift awake, the last thing he remembered was Himiko’s bubbly laughter echoing through the bar. When he fully woke up, he realized that for the first time since his first dream, he could recall every detail.

That entire day, Izuku felt on edge. School passed by like a tense blur. He ignored the same bullies. He tried not think about the apathetic teachers who let it happen. He still made no new friends. He was so caught up in his own head, that he was almost set aflame by a hissing street cat.

“Watch out!” He felt a small hand grab his arm and yank him to the side. He glanced at the person holding him and saw a short girl with cropped brown hair and wide eyes of a similar color. Her hands were soft but firm and strong, evident by how she practically dragged him down the sidewalk, escaping the fire breathing stray cat. Upon a closer inspection, her hands were sheathed in fancy looking gloves that looked like they were sewn out of gold, but the more he looked at them, the more nondescript they appeared. When he looked over his shoulder to get a better look at the animal, it seemed to grow before his eyes, turning into a fearsome lion with a goat’s head protruding from its back and a snake for a tail.

“A Chimera!” He exclaimed, startling the girl holding him.

“You can see it?” She questioned, eyebrows furrowed, before shooting upwards, almost reaching her hairline, “You’re the one we’ve been looking for!”

That sounded mildly ominous. Still, he trusted the girl who saved him from turning into a pile of ash more than the monster trying to turn him into ash.

“We need to get to the beach!” The girl stated, a determined look on her face. Her tone was so commanding, he felt himself nod without thinking. From the corner of the block he saw a girl with bright pink hair. Her eyes widened upon seeing them, and brought out what looked like a tree branch. The other girl slammed the butt of the stick onto the pavement. When she yanked it out, a deep violet liquid sprouted out like a small geyser, coating the sidewalk in the substance.

“Hold on!” The brown haired girl’s grip on his arm tightened and they slid through the slippery surface like it was glazed with butter. When the chimera neared the wet floor, the pink girl pointed at the ground with her stick. Up close, the branch looked much more intricately carved and there seemed to be a pinecone sticking on the top end like a wooden scepter. The pink haired girl waved the branch like a fairy wand, and more of the weird liquid sprouted out of the pinecone, adding a new layer to the pavement. Except this time, when it hit the ground, there was a sizzling sound, and it seemed to be steaming. When the Chimera’s paws touched the bubbling surface, it let out a pained yelp.

“That won’t stop it for long, let’s hurry!” The brown haired girl urged.

“Hi! I’m Mina, and that’s Ochako,” The pink haired girl greeted cheerily, “What’s your name?”

“Izuku,” he introduced warily.

“So Izuku, are you the one we’re looking for?” Mina asked as they turned a corner, ignoring the frustrated noises the monster was making.

“Wait, you can see the Chimera, too?” Izuku put aside the creepy phrasing for a moment, “And that thing you did! Are you demigods?”

The two girls shared a look as they sprinted to the edge of the city. For some reason, none of the passersby even spared them a second glance.

“You know about demigods?” Ochako asked tentatively.

Before he could answer, their conversation was interrupted by an enraged roar. They swiveled just in time to see the Chimera leap over them, its paws digging into loose sand. They had made it to the beach.

Ochako flicked her wrists, her gloves gleaming in the sunlight for a moment before they grew in size, too. Suddenly she donned clunky gauntlets that looked like they were made out of luminescent gold.

The Chimera struck with its tail, venom dripping off of the snake head’s fangs. Ochako managed to snag the throat putting the snake in a choke hold. The monster opened its lion’s maw, but Mina aimed her stick and poured a gush of the strange liquid from before right into its mouth like a water gun. The Chimera snapped its jaw tightly shut, eyes bulging as it was forced to swallow. An odd scent was in the air and Izuku jolted as he finally recognized the weapon she was using. It was a thyrsus, a wooden staff decorated with grape vines and ivy with a pinecone adorned on it. It was a symbol of Dionysus, god of wine. And judging by how the Chimera was now staggering as it walked, the monster was a lightweight.

“Did you get it drunk?” Izuku asked, bewildered, “And that thing earlier on the sidewalk? That was wine?”

“Yup, with this thing, I can control the acidity!” Mina explained happily.

Apparently the lion’s tipsiness didn’t reach the goat’s head, since it opened its own mouth, ready to incinerate them all. Before a single ember could be released, Izuku watched in fascination as some of the water from the sea rose, forming a tentacle looking appendage and muzzling the maw of the goat head, muffling its startled cry. The seawater boiled a little, and he could see smoke coming out of its jaws. Izuku turned to see a girl with green hair emerge from the shores of the water. She was wielding a shimmering bronze trident, the symbol of Poseidon.

“Thanks, Tsuyu,” Ochako sighed.

“I don’t think we’re done yet,” Tsuyu pointed out.

In spite of being inherited and all of its animal heads incapacitated, the body kept moving, thrashing about like a spasming headless cockroach. Its attacks became directionless but unrestrained. The girls gave it a wide berth, apprehensive of the sharp claws on its front legs. Suddenly, it started kicking wildly with his hind legs. Its goat hooves dug into Mina’s stomach and she was sent flying, dropping her thyrsus on the beach with a dull thud. Tsuyu rushed to her side and started tending to her wounds.

The Chimera then turned to Ochako, who raised her gauntlet clad fists, gaze hardened but lips trembling. Izuku’s feet moved without thinking. He grabbed the thyrsus from the sand. The monster stood on its hind legs, claws descending onto the brunette. Izuku rolled underneath its underbelly and jabbed upwards, piercing through its torso. The Chimera stilled for a moment, before it started crumbling to dust, as if it was made of lint. The monster powder blew away, and all that remained was a glass vial filled with a neon green liquid.

All three girls gawked at him with wide eyes as he was coated in monster powder, a bewildered look on his face.

“I’m guessing he’s the one we’re looking for.” Tsuyu blinked owlishly as the others continued to gape.

“So that’s pretty much everything.” Ochako rubbed the back of her head, as if trying to stimulate her brain for any information she forgot to add, “I know this is a lot to take in, so you can have as much time as you want to process everything. And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.”

The four were resting on the beach, lying on the sand, mostly for Mina’s sake so she could reorient herself. When Ochako turned to face Izuku, she recoiled as he was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Who are your godly parents?” He blurted out, “Do you all have superpowers? Why didn’t the people we passed react when they saw us fighting the Chimera? Speaking of which, what happened to it and what is this vial? Is there a secret society of demigods? Do you just go out fighting monsters all the time?”

“Why don’t you let us answer some of those questions first before you ask more,” Tsuyu suggested bluntly.

”So first of all, we aren’t all demigods, since not all of us have godly parents,” Ochako explained, “I’m a demigod, and my mom is Aphrodite. But Mina and Tsuyu are legacies, which means they have godly ancestry. Mina is a legacy of Dionysus and Tsuyu is a legacy of Poseidon.”

“The umbrella term for a person with godly blood, whether as a demigod or a legacy, is descendant,” Mina piped up, “Since we’re all descended from the gods.”

“Not all descendants have powers, though,” Ochako expanded, “And most aren’t as amazing as you would think. I don’t have any powers, but Mina can summon wine, and Tsuyu can breathe underwater and control water a little.”

“I can only shape them into whips, though,” Tsuyu added, summoning another water appendage from the sea and shaking Izuku’s hand with it.

“It feels like a wet tongue,” he commented thoughtfully, before turning to the ignorant passersby once more, “Wait, should you be doing this out in the open? Isn’t all of this mythological stuff meant to be a secret? Or did I just miss a memo somewhere?”

“Mortals can’t see magic or monsters or anything like that,” Mina expounded, “There’s this thing called the Mist that basically censors stuff like this from mortal eyes. Even descendants like us have trouble seeing through it since we’re part mortal. It’s kind of like those optical illusions wherein you see one thing, but when someone else points out that it looks like another thing, you can’t unsee it. So we all saw the Chimera as that cat, but once we realized it was a monster, it was like we finally could see it clearly. But when mortals see stuff like that or us, they just unconsciously turn the other way.”

“Some monsters and descendants are capable of manipulating the Mist,” Tsuyu tacked on, “So they can create illusions to disguise themselves from mortals, descendants, or monsters.”

“Although there are rare cases of mortals being born with the ability to see through the Mist even better than descendants,” Ochako hummed thoughtfully, “But that’s practically unheard of.”

“Anyway, back to your earlier questions, the Chimera’s dead,” Mina huffed at being interrupted, “Congratulations. The thing is though that monsters don’t stay dead. It’ll reappear anytime between tomorrow and a century from now. And that vial is a spoil of war. They’re basically like video game loot you get for defeating strong monsters. From what we’ve learned, that vial contains Chimera Venom. It’s supposed to be like Gorgon’s Blood. It can either heal somebody dying, or cause someone immeasurable pain by poison.”

“Lucky me.” Izuku cocked his head, as he safely tucked the vial into his pocket. “So what exactly are you guys? Monster hunters?”

“We’re heroes in training,” Tsuyu clarified, “You asked us earlier about a secret society, and there sort of is. There are hidden spots all over the world where descendants can live in peace, since it’s difficult for us to live among mortals because our godly blood attracts monsters. They mostly leave mortals alone, but descendants are targeted, and are often the ones to blame after monster attacks. But some descendants either don’t realize they’re descendants and others know they’re descendants but still opt to stay here and live among mortals.”

“What are heroes in training?” Izuku was practically itching for a pen and his notebook.

“Heroes are a profession that descendants can take up,” Tsuyu answered, “They handle any problems that villainous descendants or monsters or even gods cause. There are hero schools where descendants can learn and train to become heroes.”

“Mostly, heroes are asked to fulfill quests,” Mina chirped, “Quests are usually tasks that Augers or Oracles or gods ask us to do. Get this stolen item, kill that monster, you get the gist.”

“The Oracle like as in the Oracle of Delphi?” Izuku scratched the back of his neck in contemplation.

“More like the Oracle of Japan?” Ochako corrected. “There are different Oracles stationed at different regions around the globe. Oracles are like the top tier seers. Some descendants are gifted with visions of the future because of their godly ancestry and they train to be Augers, but Oracles are on a whole other level. They channel the spirits of the past Oracles for guidance and sprout out prohecies.”

“So you guys are on a quest then?” Izuku tilted his head, “What for?”

“You.” Ochako grinned cheerfully.

He blinked rapidly at the statement.

“There was a prophecy from our Oracle,” Mina cleared up, “And we were asked to find you. Most prophecies are pretty vague and have double meanings, so our teacher sent out several teams to cover more ground just in case.”

Tsuyu cleared her throat before reciting from memory.

“There is a boy across the waves,  
Tied to the one he could not save.  
Another shall guide them to a foe and friend,  
But only he can see this war through its end.”

“You didn’t have to add the spooky voice,” Ochako complained, rubbing the goosebumps on her shoulders, “I doubt the Oracle actually sounds like that!”

“You don’t know what the Oracle sounds like?” He asked, shoving aside his questions on the creepy prophecy for now.

“He faded into obscurity some years ago,” Mina pouted, “Such a shame, too, he was one of the best heroes we ever had.”

“Wait, so, what do you want with me?” He inquired curiously.

“We were hoping to bring you back to New Olympus to find out,” Tsuyu deadpanned, “It’s this island just off the coast of Musutafu. It’s hidden by a thick veil of the Mist to hide it from mortals and monsters. Even untrained descendants can’t see it.”

“Wait, the one in the outskirts, by the railing?” Izuku bolted up, startling the three girls, “I’ve always wondered about it!”

The three girls all exchanged a look.

“Come on, let’s go now!” He almost couldn’t contain himself from jumping up and down in his excitement.

“Are you sure you want to just uproot your life?” Ochako asked softly, “You might be gone for a while, and we don’t want to force you to go at all if you don’t want to. “

“I’m an orphan and I have no friends at school.” Izuku shrugged, but the others didn’t look pitying, as if they expected the statement. “I don’t exactly have much of a home to go back to. I’ve spent almost my entire life studying all of the weird things I’ve seen, and now I can learn more! I need to do this.”

“There’s nobody you want to say goodbye to at least?” Mina sighed.

“Yeah,” Izuku nodded after a moment, “Can we make one stop? It’s on the way. Plus I don’t think you guys want to walk all the way to the other end of the district. She can give us a ride.”

“I’m so sorry, Izuku,” Fuyumi apologized for the umpteenth time since they met up with her in the orphanage. Thankfully she had taken her car when she stopped by to volunteer that day.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Izuku fought back a scowl.

“I always thought you were a mortal.” Fuyumi blinked back tears, which was a good thing considering she was driving. “The monsters never bothered you and you didn’t show any symptoms for possessing powers. I’m sorry for having assumed.”

“But why don’t you come with us?” He joined in her crying. He wasn’t sure if he had picked up on her habit or vice versa. Maybe they were both just crybabies.

“My father was a hero,” Fuyumi confessed, “But he was a bad man. He married my mother just so that their children could inherit both of their powers. And whenever we didn’t live up to his standards, he cast us aside. Eventually my siblings and I escaped with our mother. Mother was understandably traumatized by the whole experience. She was so scarred that she refused to go back to the society of heroes and remained in the mortal world to try and live a normal life. I stayed with her to take care of her and protect her.”

“The hero society can bring out the worst in people,” Ochako admitted solemnly. The three girls were cooped up in the back of the car while Izuku was in the passenger’s seat.

“Anyway, I feel like I can do more good over here,” Fuyumi smiled warmly, “A lot of descendants end up orphaned or abandoned or coming from unsafe families. When I take over Musutafu orphanage, I hope to focus on helping descendants lost in the mortal world. And, if necessary, guide them to New Olympus.”

With that, she pulled the car into park and the other descendants looked out of the windows to see the big hill Izuku had lost Katsuki at all those years ago. The Kacchan Memorial Tree had grown several meters tall since it was planted. He and Fuyumi visited it regularly.

The five got out of the car. The three heroes in training started the trek up the hill, giving the other two some time for themselves.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Fuyumi patted his head like she did as a child, ruffling his hair a little. “I’ve learned a how to use the Mist a little, I’ll take care of handling your disappearance. But don’t be afraid to call every now and then!”

“I will.” He preened under her petting. “I’ll be sure to visit when you’ve remodeled the orphanage and say hi to all of the baby descendants.”

After a moment, they parted ways, and Izuku found himself stroking the Kacchan Memorial Tree. The pine tree stood directly across the island that had always alluded him.

“So how are we getting to New Olympus?” He asked after he had shed the last of his tears.

“Usually we have boats,” Mina smirked.

“But Ochako has an alternative she prefers,” Tsuyu laughed.

The brunette in question winked at him before bringing out a small shiny stick. Suddenly, it expanded into a bronze staff that had two snake statues coiled around its length and a pair of wings protruding out of the end by the snakes’ heads.

“A caduceus,” Izuku recognized the item, “I thought you were the child of Aphrodite? Isn’t that a symbol of Hermes?”

“My friend is a son of Hermes and he gave it to me.” Ochako waved the staff in the air until the wings started coming to life. “It’s super strong and sturdy. Most of our weapons are made with Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze, they’re magic metals that can dispel monsters and hurt other descendants, but will pass right through mortals. Others prefer normal wood or silver, though.”

“Fascinating,” Izuku marveled.

“There’s only room for the three of us, so just hold onto my hand.” Ochako dropped the caduceus, but before it reached the grass, the weapon flapped its wings. It hovered horizontally, parallel to the ground. The three girls all sat on it like witches carpooling on a single broomstick. Izuku grabbed onto the brunette’s hand, entire face painted red, and nearly dislocated his shoulder as they all suddenly flew upwards. Ochako’s gauntlets had reverted to their glove forms, but in spite of the barrier of fabric, he could feel the softness of her palm as if there was nothing in between.

They soared through the sky, and Izuku watched as the Kacchan Memorial Tree grew smaller in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it feels rushed, but I’m trying to squeeze a novel into ten chapters.
> 
> Also while writing it, it looked very IzuOcha and I’m so sorry for fans of this ship but there will be no ships in this series. Except for Erasermic. Because I am only human.
> 
> Next chapter will be MORE EXPOSITION! Please stick around for the plot.
> 
> For those of you who want to keep track of the confirmed descendants and their stats so far:
> 
> (Name) - (Godly Ancestry) - (Weapon/s)
> 
> Uraraka Ochako - Child of Aphrodite - Imperial Gold Gauntlets and Celestial Bronze Caduceus
> 
> Ashido Mina - Legacy of Dionysus - Wooden Thyrsus
> 
> Asui Tsuyu - Legacy of Poseidon - Celestial Bronze Trident

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES FOR THIS AU:
> 
> 1) I'm getting rid of the Greek/Roman split, it gets too confusing. All gods will be referred to in their Greek forms, unless they are Roman exclusives like Janus. It's a lot easier that way. Also Greeks and Romans already know about each other and they coexist peacefully.
> 
> 2) Titans have kids. If Kronos can spend years telepathically coercing Luke to come to the dark side, he can take an hour to conjure a solid body separate from his essence in Tartarus and flirt in the nearest bar. Basically the Titans still have the power to take on human forms and roam the mortal world, but only as mortals and for very short periods of time.
> 
> 3) Humanoid monsters are much more human. Cyclopes and harpies aren't brainless slaves and the Minotaur can speak. They're basically like satyrs and nymphs.
> 
> 4) The Mist is much more hard to see through, even when you're a demigod. The only ones who can see through the Mist clearly all the time are the people like Rachel.
> 
> 5) There are male Oracles. Listen, there are male seers in Greek Mythology. It makes sense. But, there are also multiple Oracles other than the Oracle of Delphi who go through similar rituals.
> 
> 6) Demigod dreams are not a thing. It's just a plot device for Percy and the others to get fun updates on what the bad guys are up to. Here, it's an Auger/Oracle exclusive thing.
> 
> 7) Demigods as a whole will be severely nerfed. Their powers will be much more tame, if they have any at all. If you know much about Greek Mythology, you know that most Greek heroes have powers like Being Really Good With Horses. The characters' quirk replacements will most likely be from magic weapons.
> 
> 8) The Pact of the Big Three is no longer a thing. Look at Zeus. Look at 50% of Greek Myths. Do you really think he can keep it in his pants for decades? So, with his kids popping up everywhere, it makes sense that they're not all at a Thalia level of power.
> 
> 9) Monsters don't go attacking mortals. What would be the point? They're not a problem or a threat to them. Plus, they're basically immortal, so why would they go around killing stuff that, by comparison, have an incredibky short lifespan. Lions don't go around hunting ants, when there are delicious gazelles right there.
> 
> Also, fun fact, each chapter title will be named after songs from the Percy Jackson musical, The Lightning Thief. Not in order, because I'm not that masochistic. The first multichap fic's chapter titles will be named after two songs from the actual musical each. And the following multichap fics' chapter titles will be named after the original set list and the bonus soundtrack. You guys should really give the soundtrack a listen, it's really underrated.
> 
> Follow me on things to see my spiral out of control as I try to write this mess! Thanks~  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
